L'autre destin des sœurs Black
by AliceTenebris
Summary: Et si Narcissa, Andromeda et Bellatrix avait décidé de ne pas vivre les vies qui leur étaient destinées?  Et si la blonde n'avait pas voulu épouser Lucius? Et si ses sœurs l'avaient aidée et avaient pris la fuite avec elle? Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été privé de celle qui était censée devenir la plus fidèles de ses Mangemorts?
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent a JK Rowling bien sur, mis à part 2 ou 3 qui sont de mon invention.

Andromeda existe réellement, pour ceux qui ne se rappellent pas, elle est censée être mariée à un né-moldu, et devenir la mère de Nymphadora Tonks.

J'espère que vous allez aimer ma fiction et ma version de la vie des cousines Sirius!

Enjoy !

(Attention, lemon à venir!)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ça ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre."

Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers

OoOoOoO

Chapitre 1: à bord du Poudlard Express

Le quai de la voie 9 ¾ était bondé ce matin là. Des familles entières étaient venues dire au revoir aux enfants qui s'engouffraient dans les wagons, d'un air inquiet pour les 1ere années, et légèrement blasé pour les plus grands.

Le désordre était tel qu'on perdait parfois cages de hiboux et valises sur le quai.

Les sorciers se bousculaient, se marchaient sur les pieds, les enfants couraient devant... Et c'est dans ce chaos indescriptible que la foule oppressante se détacha soudain en deux rangées distinctes, formant une sorte de haie d'honneur, pour laisser passer cinq personnes marchant d'un pas noble et levant la tête d'un air hautain. Deux elfes de maison les suivaient, portant des montagnes de valises. Il eut des murmures d'admiration et les quelques sorciers se trouvant encore sur le chemin du petit groupe s'écartaient respectueusement.

C'était Pollux Black, un éminent membre du ministère, et cousin du Ministre lui même, et sa famille qu'on laissait passer ainsi. Les murmures d'admiration allant bien entendu aux quatre femmes qui la composait.

La mère, Eurydice Jelow Black, une élégante blonde aux allures de mannequin, était suivie par deux belles jumelles brunes d'environ 16 ans.

Derrière elles, un peu en retrait, marchait la cadette, une magnifique blonde qui jetait des coups d'œil coupables à l'elfe qui semblait s'écrouler sous le poids de ses deux valises. Les trois jeunes filles montèrent dans le train après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, se contentant d'un bref signe de la main en guise d'adieu de la part de leurs parents, la famille Black n'étant pas une adepte des effusions et des étalages de sentiments en public. Seule la cadette eut le droit à un court baiser de sa mère, avant de suivre ses sœurs dans le Poulard Express, qui devait les emmener vers l'ecole de Sorcellerie bien connue, Poudlard.

Quand elles furent toutes les trois installées dans leur compartiment usuel, un groupe composé de quatre garçons vint les rejoindre.

Les habituels Brutus Nott, Athos Mulciber et Nathaniel Avery (qui entamaient leur dernière année) étaient accompagnés (pour le plus grand plaisir de la jolie blonde) du 6e année Jack Nill.

Ils s'assirent bruyamment, saluant les trois sœurs.

- Alors Nott? Commença Avery quand le train s'ébranla. Tu es près a LE rejoindre après tes ASPIC?

- Comment ça? Demanda une des deux jumelles, empêchant Nott de répondre. Tu veux dire que tu as vraiment l'intention de servir celui qui se fait appeler le "Seigneur des Ténèbres"?

Elle avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase d'un ton moqueur, insistant sur le nom qui était, d'après elle, ridicule.

- Si j'étais toi, Andromeda, je ne me moquerais pas de lui. Il est vraiment puissant. Assura Nott.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, et ne daigna pas répondre. Elle préféra se lancer dans la contemplation du paysage, que lui offrait les vitres du compartiment.

Pendant ce temps, sa jumelle était partie à la recherche de Severus Rogue, un de leurs amis, qui n'était pas avec eux, contrairement à d'habitude et à qui elle devait parler.

Les garçons avaient commencé une partie de cartes, et la cadette des sœurs Black était allongée sur la banquette et fermait les yeux, en proie à ses rêveries habituelles.

OoOoOoO

"Severus doit surement être avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Evans" pensa la brune d'un air méprisant. "Il ne pourrait pas la lâcher deux minutes?"

Elle inspecta chaque wagon, et finit par trouver celui qui était rempli de Gryffondors surexcités. Elle y entra, sans se soucier des regards surpris qui se posaient sur elle.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite délicieuse Bellatrix (ou Andromeda je ne sais pas)? Demanda un brun aux yeux bleus perçants.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à James Potter, se contentant de chercher Severus du regard. Elle ne le trouva pas, et elle constata également que Lily Evans manquait à l'appel.

- Tu cherches Servilus peut-être? Suggéra un autre brun au sourire moqueur.

C'était Sirius, son traître de cousin. Elle lui adressa un regard dégoûté, et tourna les talons.

- Oooh Mademoiselle joue les hautaines et refuse de répondre! Continua-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte pour lui lancer une de ses remarques assassines:

- Si tu te comportais un peu plus comme un sang pur et si tu passais moins de temps en compagnie de tes stupides amis de Gryffondor, peut-être que je daignerais t'adresser la parole. Mais pour l'instant, ta seule présence me donne envie de vomir.

Elle se retourna soudain, et ajouta:

- Ah, et Potter, change de coupe de cheveux. Tu me fais penser à un singe croisé à un hypogriffe. La Sang-de-Bourbe Evans doit te trouver I-R-R-E-S-I-S-T-I-B-L-E.

Et elle sortit sans même se donner la peine d'observer leurs réactions.

Severus se trouvait un wagon plus loin, en compagnie de Lily, comme l'avait deviné Bellatrix. Elle lui fit signe de main, sans adresser un seul regard a Evans.

- Quoi? Fit-il en la rejoignant.

- Tu vas LE rejoindre toi aussi? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Pas ici, fit le jeune homme, agacé en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux derrière lui.

- Ah je vois... Répondit-t-elle avec un sourire narquois, tu ne veux pas que ta Sang-de-Bourbe de petite copine sache que tu as l'intention de rejoindre l'armée de celui qui n'hésite pas à tuer la vermine de son espèce!

Elle eut un geste en direction de la jeune fille restée dans le compartiment.

- Mais non n'importe quoi! Protesta Rogue. C'est juste que ça ne te concerne pas c'est tout.

Sans se départir de la morgue qui la caractérisait si bien, et au lieu d'être offusquée par l'insolence des propos de Severus, elle se contenta de lui demander de rejoindre leur petit groupe dans leur wagon habituel quand il en aurait fini avec sa née-moldue d'amie, et elle se retourna, marchant d'un pas hautain vers le-dit wagon.

OoOoOoO

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alors? Ça vous a plu? :D reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

**Un nouveau chapitre pour ceux que ça intéresse, perso je ne suis pas trop convaincue, donc je me rattraperai sur le 3 ;) **

**Alors déjà merci aux reviewer!**

**{ Kay: ahah ça me fait trop plaisir que tu aiment mes fic' ;) **

**Mais pourquoi tu vas bouder? ;) **

**J'en profite pour répondre à ta review sur "Je suis une traînée", je pense pas écrire une suite, je vois pas trop ce que j'aurais à dire de plus, mais je super contente de t'avoir fait rire **

**Merci o-o }**

•

**{ Jynadavega: bah écoute heureusement que tu me le rappelle parce que j'avais oublié l'existence de ce pauvre Regulus... Je vais voir ce que je peux en faire ;) **

**Ouais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire une fic' sur elles, je trouve qu'elle ne sont pas assez mises en avant dans les livres, et il n'y a presque pas de fictions sur elles, surtout Andromeda en fait, la pauvre...**

**Merci pour tes conseils en tout cas, ta review m'a fait super plaisir! }**

•

J'espère que la suite va vous plaire autant!

Bonne lecture

AliceT

OoOoOoO

_- You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure, and even a little danger._

_- So what do you want?_

_- I want you to get everything you're looking for._

Damon & Elena, Vampire Diaries

•

**(Je voudrais juste me justifier quant au choix de cette citation: je pense que ce dialogue peut s'appliquer mot pour mot à Narcissa et Jack. Elle est à la recherche de tout ce qui est énoncé. Elle cherche juste à vivre, à sa manière).**

•••

Chapitre 2: Le nom tabou

- Ah Bella! S'exclama Andromeda quand sa jumelle fut de retour. Tu as trouvé Severus? Encore avec Evans?

Les quatre garçons levèrent la tête de leur partie de "Duel Mortel", soudainement intéressés.

Bellatrix s'installa confortablement à côté de sa sœur, avant de répondre:

- Il va falloir que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui et le détourne de cette saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle le déconcentre, et ce n'est certainement pas en traînant avec des personnes comme elle qu'il va se faire apprécier de votre... Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Nott et Avery acquiescèrent.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Bella, fit Athos Mulciber en se courbant devant la jeune fille à la manière d'un elfe de maison. Tout sera fait selon vos désirs.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

- Voir plus si tu partages son lit... Murmura Jack Nill qui était, jusqu'alors, resté silencieux.

Cette fois-ci, même les jumelles daignèrent esquisser un sourire, amusées.

Andromeda se tourna vers la plus jeune, qui ne disait toujours rien, et semblait à des kilomètres d'eux, perdues dans ses pensées.

- Cissy?

Mais sa sœur ne l'entendait pas. Elle était trop occupée à imaginer Jack l'embrasser violemment, lui tirant les cheveux en arrière, la poussant sur les banquettes du wagon vide.

C'était comme ça qu'elle marchait. Elle avait eut sa dose de ragots, de disputes avec les Gryffondors, de discussions passionnées sur le prétendu Lord Voldemort. Elle en avait assez. Narcissa Black désirait juste se sentir un peu plus vivante.

La jeune fille avait été élevée comme une princesse (ce qui lui en valait parfois le surnom), mieux encore que ses sœurs, parce que sa mère la chérissait davantage, peut-être parce qu'elle était celle qui lui ressemblait le plus, avec ses longs cheveux blonds clair et ses yeux bleus. Elle la destinait à un avenir des plus brillants, et son mari devrait venir d'une des plus riches familles sang-pur. On la traitait comme une poupée fragile qu'on devait ménager; ainsi, durant toute son enfance, elle n'avait pu jouer aux mêmes activités que les petits de son âge, et n'avait presque aucune amies. Alors elle vivait à travers ses rêves, comme ce matin là, dans le Poudlard Express, et celui-ci - comme beaucoup d'autre - fut entièrement consacré au garçon qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

- CISSY!

Cette fois, elle entendit. Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers Andromeda.

- Oui? Soupira-t-elle de sa voix veloutée.

Comme d'habitude, sa sœur ne se gênait pas pour interrompre ses rêveries.

- Tu voudrais pas essayer de rester parmi nous plus de 3 minutes d'affilée?

Nott ricana; Narcissa le foudroya du regard.

- Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Et puis vous commencez à me prendre la tête avec votre Lord Voldemort là...

Mulciber laissa échapper un sifflement. Bellatrix se raidit; Avery regardait la blonde d'un air choqué. Tout le compartiment avait réagi d'une manière indignée à ses propos. Seul Jack Nill restait indifférent, feuilletant un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

Nott gronda:

- Tu es folle de prononcer son nom! Tu te montres beaucoup trop irrespectueuse, Princesse. Ne te crois pas plus importante que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un jour tu le paieras.

Elle s'y attendait. Tous étaient sous l'emprise de ce sorcier qu'on disait plus puissant que tous. La seule qui osait la soutenir d'habitude, c'était Andromeda. Mais ce jour là, elle n'intervint pas.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle trouvait ridicule le fait d'avoir peur d'un simple nom. Mais elle ne dit rien, voyant les regards désapprobateurs de Bellatrix.

Elle baissa les yeux, se plongeant dans la contemplation de ses mains.

Nott et Avery avaient commencé une partie d'échecs, et Mulciber était allé faire un tour.

Bellatrix et Andromeda discutaient, avec cette complicité et cette entente qui n'existait qu'entre elles. Quelque minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête. Elle rencontra le regard de Jack, qui la fixait. Il était vraiment beau, pensait Narcissa. Elle avait déjà eut quelques petits amis, mais jamais rien de bien sérieux; en tout cas, jamais un garçon ne lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait quand il la regardait. Elle crut voir une flamme de désir briller dans les yeux verts de Nill. Elle détourna alors les siens, prenant un air encore plus hautain que d'habitude, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, et qu'il n'était qu'un élément de décor pour elle. Elle le vit sourire, et cela ne lui plut pas du tout. Elle était une Black, et ça personne ne devait l'oublier. Elle était au dessus de beaucoup de choses, et un petit sang mêlé comme Jack n'avait certainement pas le droit de la fixer ainsi, ou de se moquer d'elle. La jeune fille gratifia le sol d'un regard noir, ce qui fit rire le garçon aux éclat; mais personne dans le compartiment ne le remarqua, car ce fut le moment que Severus Rogue choisit pour les rejoindre.

- Alors on s'est décidé à laisser sa petite Sang-de-B...

- Ça ira merci Brutus. Fit Severus d'un ton sec.

Nott n'insista pas, et commença à se changer.

Les autres l'imitèrent. Andromeda et Bellatrix revêtirent des robes grises identiques, assorties à leurs yeux.

Narcissa se leva, pour attraper la sienne; elle pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Nill sur son dos. Elle ne savait quoi en penser.

Jack savait qu'il pouvait séduire n'importe quelle fille et la mettre dans son lit. Mais avec Narcissa c'était différent. Car si il était intimement convaincu qu'elle le désirait autant que lui la voulait, il savait également qu'elle le repousserait, qu'elle refuserait même de l'embrasser.

Elle était trop digne, trop hautaine pour céder à ses avances comme ses précédentes conquêtes. Et c'était peut-être ça qui lui plaisait tant chez elle. Enfin bien sur, son attirance était surtout due à la beauté spectaculaire de la fille. Elle était de taille moyenne, ses longs cheveux blonds lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux bleus envoûtaient n'importe quel garçon. Et puis, elle avait un corps...!

Il pouvait deviner la forme de ses seins sous sa robe courte. Il admirait ses longues jambes et sa taille fine, ses fesses qu'il savait galbées et affermies par le sport, et ses jolies mains qu'il imaginait le caresser. Mais ce qui le fascinait le plus, c'était ses lèvres, sensuelles et pulpeuses a souhait.

Narcissa Black était indéniablement la plus jolie fille qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

Il décida de tenter sa chance. Après tout, elle l'aguichait sans le savoir depuis le début du voyage, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Quand ses amis commencèrent à revêtir leurs tenues de sorciers, il eut une idée. Il agita discrètement sa baguette, et, avec un sourire satisfait, la regarda chercher sa robe (qu'il venait de faire disparaitre) dans le filet à bagage.

Lui même enfila la sienne.

- Cissy qu'est ce que tu fais? On arrive!

- Attends Bella, je ne trouve plus ma robe! Répondit la blonde à sa sœur aînée, en fouillant frénétiquement entre les bagages.

•

OoOoOoO

**La suite au prochain chapitre ;) par simple curiosité, qu'est ce que vous pensez de Jack? Moi il me rappelle un peu Drago, je crois que je m'en suis inspiré sans faire exprès...**

**Bref, merci de votre lecture**

**& Luv from Hell**

**AliceT**


End file.
